bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Damien Fatale
Damien "The Supervillian" Fatale 'is an American underground/backyard wrestler who began his wrestling career in 1991 and currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA), where he recently became the newest member of the stable known as the Age of Darkness, along with Loco and Killswitch. Wrestling career 'Early career Just like everybody else he fell in love with pro wrestling at a very young age. Thats when the villain was born. Damien Fatale has been to many different backyard and underground feds. The last three feds (EHW, RCW, and HWF) that he has wrestled in has been home to his ladder match streak. Fatale is the self proclaim King of Ladders with a 20-0 record. He is also a multiple time former champion and has hosted his own show called the Villains Lounge. Along with countless stables and factions he has belong to, he also got the general manager of HWF knocked up (it's a long story) for personal gain among countless other things. 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (2011 - present)' He made his BEWA debut on January 29th, 2011 against J Slash, whom he personally selected for his first match. Not much is known why Fatale hand picked Slash, but from that match on, their feud continued to get bigger. The Unholy Union Since coming to BEWA, Fatale has been apart of more than one group. His first was the Unholy Union where he was the leader of the stable with Riku Heartliss, Jinx, Matt Heartliss and Linn Larcen, and his twin sister Eve Fatale. Shortly after, four new wrestlers joined the Unholy Union in Trevor Cash, Josh Austin, Devin Dread and Enigma. But after a tag team match in which they lost with his tag team partner Matt heartliss, Fatale decided there could be no weak links in the Unholy Union. That is when the whole Union turned on Matt Heartliss, Riku Heartliss, and Jinx, giving the founding members the boot. At Brawl For All, it was the Unholy Union vs. Riku Heartliss, Matt Heartliss, Jinx and J Slash. But neither Riku, Matt, Jinx or Slash would not get their payback. A little while later the Unholy Union disbanded. 'The Road to Legacy' At Hell On Earth in the Hardcore Hell Tournament, Fatale had a chance to get a BEWA World title match at Legacy 3. He came so close after his win over Blackhawk in the first round. But he would face Slash in the semi-finals, the last time that they faced each other Fatale got the pinfall over Slash for the win, but this time Slash won and moved on to the finals. With that loss, he was determined to have a championship match at Legacy 3 and he got another chance with a win over Markice Ruen, with the winner going to Legacy to face Blackhawk for the United States Championship. So at his first Legacy he would challenge for a championship, but due to Linn Larcen's distraction, he lost the match and then his mind. After he got to his feet, he brutally attacked Larcen and left her in the ring, thus ending their contract. 'The Age of Darkness' After his loss at Legact and getting rid of his valet, Fatale decided it time for a change. So on the next Chaos, he came out during the Loco vs. Killswitch match causing it to go to a double count out when they chased him to the back. Then during his match with Rocky Phoenux, Killswitch came out and distracted the referee trying to cost Fatale the match. While Phoenix and Fatale were trying to get rid of the distraction they turned around to Loco with a steel chair looking at Fatale with payback in his eyes for earlier, but then cracked Phoenix down and allowed Fatale to get the pinfall. After the bell rang and his hand was raised as A.O.D. got into the ring. Fatale dropped on his knees like he did in his first match against Slash. Then he stood up to reveal he was the newest and third member of the Age of Darkness and they were going to Battleground 3 to win. At Battleground 3, the Age of Darkness against all odds won the Battleground match giving each member a championship match at Scars & Stripes 3. But during the title match between Slash and Havick, the A.O.D. came out and caused the match to end in a no contest. After they attacked Slash, Fatale announced that the A.O.D. were all cashing in there title shots against him a 3-on-1 handicap match. But on the next Chaos, each member decided to each go for different titles. Fatale would challenge J Slash for the BEWA World Heavyweight Championship in a hardcore match at Scars & Stripes 3. The match went back and forth tooth and nail, but in the end Slash retained his title after becoming the newest member of The Prodigy. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' * Fatal Touch ''(Inverted backbreaker followed by a rolling cutter) * ''World Eater ''(Spear) 'Signature Moves' * ''Edge of Insanity ''(Cradle backstabber) * ''The Sacrifice ''(Falling inverted DDT into a dragon sleeper) 'Nicknames' * "The Supervillian" * "The King of Ladders" * "Maryland's Resident Supervillian" * "Mr. 20-0" 'Managers' * Linn Larcen (former) * Eve Fatale (current) '''Stables' * Unholy Union (disbanded) * Age of Darkness (current) Catchphrases * "So it is written, so it shall pass" * "Make a destructive impact and a dynamik statement" * "You just made your first and last fatal mistake" Entrance Themes * "Nail In The Coffin" by Damien Fatale - BEWA, HWF Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * 2011 Battleground 3 Winner - with Loco and Killswitch Hardcore Wrestling Federation *HWF Undisputed World Championship (2 times) *HWF World Championship (6 times) *HWF United States Championship (2 times) *HWF Undisputed World Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Enigma (1), with Kevin Kaoz (2), with Dogg (1) *HWF World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Kevin Kaoz 'Riot Championship Wrestling / Extreme Hardcore Wrestling' *RCW World Championship (1 time) *EHW/RCW TV Championship (1 time) 'Junk Yard Wrestling Alliance' *JYWA World Championship (2 times) *JYWA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *JYWA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Big L (3), with Nick Cage (2) *JYWA Light Heavyweight Championship (4 times) Career Records Match History 1/29/11 - Match with J.Slash was ruled a no contest (draw) After The Fist City Saints attacked both men. 2/5/11 - Lost to J.Slash clean. 2/26/11 - Lost to Rolland Havick & Erik Haze clean with Lonewolf. 2/26/11 - Lost the Chaos Mini Brawl For All 3/12/11 - Beat J.Slash, Lonewolf, Jinx & Riku Heartliss in a War Games match with Josh Austin, Trevor Cash & Enigma. 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Beat Blackhawk in a Hardcore Hell Tournament 1st Round Match. 4/9/11 - Lost to J.Slash in a Hardcore Hell Tournament Semifinal Match. 4/30/11 - Beats Markice Ruen dirty. 5/14/11 - Lost to Blackhawk in a United States Title Match after Linn distracted him. 5/28/11 - Beat Rocky Phoenix dirty after Loco & Killswitch interfered. 6/11/11 - Beat Matt, Riku & Reno Heartliss to win the Battleground Match Qualifier with Killswitch & Loco. 6/11/11 - Beat Ray Black, Ronald Scott & Steven Blanchard in the Battleground Match with Killswitch & Loco. 6/25/11 - Beat J.Slash, Rolland Havick & Mr. XNC with Killswitch & Loco. 7/9/11 - Lost to J.Slash in a Hardcore Match for the World Heavyweight Title. Category:Wrestler